puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blindcrow
Blindcrow was a pirate that sailed the Viridian Ocean. His new Viridian Ocean pirate is called Tessaiga. Contributions and Awards / Contributions and Accomplishments * Legendary sailor * Ultimate poker player Wishes *Puzzle Pirate had nicer people >> *There didn't exist doubloons or badges or decay of items *Make a great game *Come back to Sushi when he's done with school and his game Biography Blindcrow is an active player of Puzzle Pirates. He started playing Puzzle Pirates because he was hoping to trade PoE and PP possessions in exchange for possessions on another game, CardMaster Conflict (CMC), with CMC "Millionaire", MoonFish, but instead discovered MoonFish played on the Sage Ocean, not Viridian, and got himself addicted. Blindcrow spawned on on the 4th of April, 2008. He started by picking up his rat and naming it Bowser, its a yellow rat with which he rarely talks to for SMH entertainment. Afterwards, he went to sail with the navy, and afterwards went on some pillages. He pillaged a lot that day, changing crews pretty much everytime he pillage hopped, until he pillaged with Fire and Flames of Infierno de los Diablos. There, he met Knightmare and Soulreaper and served for two to three weeks. The captain, Warsaw, started becoming dormant, and the crew split up into another crew, Soldiers of the Dark Sea, being their captain Knightmare, who later remade the crew and named it Warriors of the Dark Sea. He eventually made his own flag. With nowhere to go and wanting to join a already established crew, he again went on crew hopping, until he found BloodSoakedHeartagram. This was a not very young crew but only had 20 members, and was very active on their flag, The Cooler. He joined as a pirate, and quickly became the crew's sailor. The first persons he became friends with were Gothicakira and Gothickisa, respectively SO, First Mate, kisa's sister and captain. He later met Standingtall and Syak, and even later Gamste. It is to notice that somewhere in time he pillaged a lot both with his crew and with another crew that had a pirate named Sushigrl. Later, when Blindcrow bought his first vessel, a fine sloop named Greedy Guppy, he started pillaging. He was pillaging to pay for the sloop and stock (he traded 20 doubloons to his queen Auntsally for it, and Standingtall lent him 2000 poe to stock it - which he imediately paid after a great first pillage that got him over 5000 poe) and was having problems with jobbing. His crew had Even pay and Jobber's Delight is what all jobbers ever care about. So he had 1-2 pillages daily, where mostly Karaa and Sushigrl helped him out. Karaa was a great help, she always went to shipyards quickly buy charts while Blindcrow entertained the crew, and Sushigrl was the only pirate he met so far besides Tilk that volunteered to perform Carpentry. As we all know, carpenting is an art most people aren't good at, and people like doing stuff when they are good at it, so noone ever cared about what Blindcrow ordered them to do when he had the ship damaged. He got fond of Sushigrl, and started proposing her to join his crew. Sushigrl replied that she was very loyal to her captain Whooped, and didnt join BloodSoakedHeartagram for a while. It was later, when both Gamste and Blindcrow begged her, that she started pondering about it, and after knowing more people from BSH, she eventually left Whooped and joined the crew. Oh, that and Blindcrow paid her 3 doubloons. Blindcrow then started pillaging about 2 times more often, making a much greater profit, and not having to plank people so much for carpenting bots. This was a great time for him, until one day, Knightmare came up to him. Knightmare had always been a good friend of Blindcrow, until the day he decided to be his rival. He promply challenged Blindcrow to a duel. The game? None other than poker. Poker it was. Blindcrow won. Do notice Knightmare was a legendary ex-ultimate poker player and Blindcrow was Distinguished (not that it matter since its mainly about luck). Defeated at his artisanship, Knightmare swore he'd have his revenge, and that he'd eventually buy a sloop (he had a longship) and challenge Blindcrow to a sloop solo duel. More time passed. Blindcrow was having a great time pillaging, and then there started being war brig pillies on captain Gothickisa's Tall Muskellengue. Also some pillages with V-I-M-T-O, the main Cooler crew. Eventually Knightmare challenged him to the solo, Blindcrow accepted, but due to being so many Barbarians and Brigands out that day, they had to port, and never made it to the duel. Blindcrow was happy, he started being Gamste's rival, since he had a red-and-yellow-painted sloop (Greedy Guppy) and Gamste only had one sloop at the time (painted blue and white). He wore red and yellow clothing and even got a red/yellow longsword from Atlantis and a red/yellow fish during those times. He wore a red/yellow tricorne, conquistador armor, pantaloons, and fancy boots. He had a orange/orange rapier before his longsword, and a red/blue foil he made himself after the longsword. It is to notice that he slowly went up the ranks. Never asking to be more than he was, Gothickisa noticed his activeness and sympathy, and so did other people on the crew. He eventually was gradually promoted until finally became an SO. Eventually, like time flies, his tricorne and pantaloons died. He did manage to sell his boots for a hefty amount of 100 poe and his conquistador armor impressively didnt crumble, he had ordered it at same time as the rest of his outfit, and it didnt crumble for the next 2 weeks, and by the time this is being written, still hasn't. During the times he pillaged, he kept buying doubloons, and spent those doubloons on unwrapped badges, even Captain ones. He eventually got a taste for SMHs, and also became Sushigrl's bf in-game. After reaching paragon/able on sails without having the incredible sailor trophy, he decided he was finally going to learn how to sail. He learned from youtube videos, and is currently illustrious/legendary. When he was paragon/grand-master he also decided he wanted crabs. So he started Bilging, got the silver crab, and eventually got weighty and golden crab - on same time! - he is currently weighty/grand-master at Bilging. He only got incredible bilger seven times so far. One fatidic day, he was asked to gun with one of his best mates, Skorpion, who on tell said he wanted to do a sloop SMH on which he only wanted Blindcrow to gun... Or did he? Appearantly not. When Blindcrow entered the ship and they entered atlantis, skorpion asked Blindcrow to sail. Blindcrow said that was pathetic, since he was already with 2 awesome sailors that were providing him with over 4 moves per turn, and he had no gunner or guns loaded. A few minutes later, Skorpion asks again. Blindcrow replies he really should order him to gun this time, because he couldnt sail for a combo before the gun order would arrive once a triketos was incoming fast. They reach a sunken cutter (non player, just a dead cutter atlantean spawn) and he asks a sailor to TH. Blindcrow doesnt ask to TH, since he said that the only THer was to b a guy he had already previously assigned to TH, tough aware it would b useful since the triketos is still coming fast. That is when Skorpion says "if you are on this ship, you are here to work" and all of a sudden planks Blindcrow. Imediately after planking him, he gets out of atlantis, with treasure, to rejob. And who did he rejob? Sushigrl. And what did he order her to do? To gun! And TH! Frustrated by the deep evilness and an epic betrayal, Blindcrow takes Skorpion, who almost daily asked him to gun on his flotillas (which he many times did) out of his hearties, and decides he will never trust people so easily again. Imediately afterwards, still mad, he decides that the time has come to leave BloodSoakedHeartagram, for they no longer needed him, and he wanted to join a SMHer crew for SMH seemed a great future to him. He did, and imediately after leaving, Sushigrl asked him what was wrong, and he explained her. She asked to join him, he replied itd be a horrible thing to do, for her to think of poor Gothickisa, and that she should stay for the good and wealth of the crew, that it had been his time, not hers... However, she kept insisting, and wanted to join Blindcrow's new crew, Die By The Sword (your average SMH helding crew, with Illustrious fame and stuff) so he asked her a favor, to leave a message on crew issues explaining why he left. She did, and then left the crew to join Die By The Sword. Crow and Sushi were received imediately as Officers, and were banned by several people from The Cooler from ever returning. As of right now, he lacks about 29 tokens for pillars of sails, works hard to try and get Ultimate Sailor, and also needs 95 tokens for pillars of bilge. He is very fresh on Die By The Sword and is off to a new beginning. He did all Adventures the day they were released, and has bought a War Frigate named Clever Marlin. And so it is, his story shall continue, and he will keep writting it from times to times. And this time, he is going to make sure he is surrounded by real friends, not to mention he will not let the few good ones he has in his old crew to slip throught his fingers. 19:30-19:49 July 15th, 2008: Clever Marlin sinks on Atlantis, on a Atlantean location 3 LP away from Dragon's Nest known as the Sunken Arena! =0... Blindcrow bravely had 80k in the booty, and decided to go in to TH the remains of the battlefield and kill an archelon... when suddenly... Gorgonyx spawn! The gorgonyx rammed the ship, but the ship still attacked the gorgonyx heavily, and sank the archelon like it was meant to... In memory of Clever Marlin, in Blindcrow's words: "That just plain ugly death machinegun that shot large cannonballs and had a horrible mermaid in the front *sniff*" Having lost his WF, the reason why he abandoned BloodSoakedHeartagram, his Renowned SF status that allowed him to track skeletons and becoming hearties to several new people, Blindcrow began a new path, like he intended. He has now gotten Incredible Carpentry trophy, gotten half-renowned Shipwrightery and become aware that one day, Atlantis will pay... But its alright, because Sushigrl has a WF that will be ready soon and when she gets it, she will avenge him :p hehe. Good things, bad things, all come together, isnt it right? And tough pretty much crewless and hopeless, he feels he finally caught up to his PP destiny again, and will be lead into something better now. After a while as Independent, Blindcrow was accepted back in BloodSoakedHeartagram, but was expelled little after by Auntsally for having made an SMH before flag blockade and for leaving. Little did he know that was probably the best thing to have happened to him ever. Absolutely lost and miserable, he somehow thought about entering Knightmare's crew, Warriors of the Dark Seas, and was imediately accepted as an SO prince. (Still being voted on) About a week later, several things happened. Peperox helded an auction, where he managed Sushigrl to bid on a box... for 60k, that had a 8k worth atlantean pair o' curled shoes, and so he now owes sushi 52k. In a moment of insanity, he imediately went to let down his frustrations on the nearest shipwrightery stall, (Jackstalon's shipwrightery stall on Lima, cheapest sloops and cutters and fastest delivery), and when he was about to buy a cutter he reminded himself he was insane at the moment being, and bought 2 sloops instead. 2 days later, while SMHing to pay the delivery of his red yellow captain's jacket, Sushi's 52k and the 40 dubs to deliver both sloops, he got an atlantean helmet he happily sold for 50k. He now has delivered both sloops, still owes sushi 52k, is waiting for his jacket to be finished so he can deliver it, and is manager of both sushigrl's iron monger and jackstalon's shipwrightery stalls. Jackstalon is a really nice guy and Blindcrow and him had plans, with Knightmare and Sushigrl's support, to interveign on Summer Frost. Blindcrow had to go for a few weeks, and now he's back, he has tons of stuff to do so he is temporarily quitting Puzzle Pirates, coming once in a while during vacations and restarting to play as usual when school starts again. Or so he plans. Oh, other notes! He no longer owes anything to Sushigrl! Sushi made a crew where she was captain, and he was an SO. He had to leave, for 2 weeks, and when he logged in for a sec to check on the new crew, he... was a SO in Henry Morgan's Hell Fleet 0_0... hacked? prolly. And Unlikely Heroes had been dismantled >> and sushi was an SO in HMHF also >> so he is extremely confused. Aaaaaaaaaaaand on other notes!: He is frustrated he didnt have time to participate on the Olympics therefore not getting the trophy :X and wishes a late Happy Birthday to sushi! :D In the meantime, Blindcrow has been busy making a 2D game for the computer, been also busy with school, and family stuff. Once he has done all that (and if PP be cool by then) he will come back. Reasons for leaving *All of the above *Hates puzzling as of ... the moment he left